Beauty and the Beast
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE - Reituki - Ruki, jeune mannequin, est victime d'un accident de voiture et se retrouve perdu au milieu de nulle part. Déambulant pendant plusieurs heures dans la neige, il va trouver une bâtisse occupée par un étrange homme.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Beauty and the Beast (la Belle et la Bête XD)  
**Auteur : ** Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Genre** : UA, Romance  
**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **: C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, j'avais pris des notes et c'est en regardant une énième rediffusion de Grey's Anatomy (oui, j'avais rien de mieux à faire -_-'' XD) que l'inspiration m'est venue ^^

**Note 2** : Dans le chapitre 1, il n'y aura quasiment pas de dialogues, ce sera essentiellement du récit, dans le chapitre 2 le dialogue se fera un peu plus présent et après je pense qu'il y aura des conversations « normales » ^^

* * *

.

Yamada-san venait de finir de charger la voiture et attendait patiemment le jeune mannequin. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'il s'occupait de la carrière de Ruki et une grande amitié s'était installée entre eux. Yamada-san avait du courage, tous les anciens agents de Ruki avaient démissionné. Il faut dire que Ruki avait un caractère assez capricieux, mais Yamada-san pensait qu'il finirait pas changer, mûrir, car après tout, Ruki n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

_« Ruki, dépêchez-vous un peu ! »_ Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

L'interpellé soupira bruyamment puis s'engouffra dans la voiture, l'air contrarié.

_« Ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! Le lignes de trains sont coupées à cause de la neige et il faut absolument que vous vous présentiez à cette séance photo, ne faites pas l'enfant gâté ! »_

Ruki marmonna quelques instants, puis se cala contre la vitre, ne tardant pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un coup de frein violent et un cri de son agent. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Tout tournait autour de lui, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations que lui envoyaient ses yeux, il était perdu. Yamada-san criait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Lorsque tout se stoppa, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses idées deviennent claires. Il tourna doucement la tête, analysant avec calme la situation, puis poussa un cri de terreur. Son agent avait la tête en sang et était plaqué, dangereusement inerte, contre le volant.

_« Yamada-san ! Yamada-san ! répondez ! »_

Ruki tenta de se dégager pour lui venir en aide, ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience de ses propres blessures. Il n'avait apparemment rien de bien grave, mais il saignait du bras gauche et son corps était douloureux. Il approcha ses doigts du poignet de son ami et commença paniquer lorsqu'il ne sentit aucun pouls. Il tenta de nouveau avec l'autre bras, puis le cou, mais aucune pulsation ne se fit sentir. Avec difficulté, il avança son oreille près de la bouche de l'autre homme mais ne perçu aucun souffle. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, il réalisa maintenant à quel point la situation était grave.

Il sortit non sans peine de la voiture et voulu appeler les secours, mais son portable ne captait pas. Il appela à l'aide, mais personne ne répondit. Son regard vagabonda sur le paysage alentour et cela le terrorisa d'autant plus. Il n'y avait rien à part une montagne qui surplombait une sinistre forêt recouverte de neige et cette petite route qu'avait empruntée la voiture.

En parlant de la voiture, de la fumée de plus en plus épaisse s'échappait de celle-ci. Ruki s'en approcha, mais de violentes flammes l'en empêchèrent, à cette vue, ses larmes s'intensifièrent et il cria une fois de plus le nom de son agent et ami.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la route, contemplant ce sinistre spectacle durant de longues heures, attendant désespérément la venue de quelqu'un, mais personne ne vint. Lorsque la nuit commença doucement prendre dessus sur le jour, Ruki se leva et décida de suivre la route à pieds, avec une fois de plus, l'espoir de trouver une personne qui lui viendrait en aide.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il avait marché ainsi dans la neige sans ne trouver personne, mais au bout d'un long moment, ses jambes vacillèrent et il s'écroula dans cette épaisse pellicule blanche qui recouvrait le sol. La fatigue, le froid et le choc psychologique dû à l'accident eurent raison de lui. Ruki commença à perdre espoir, il se dit que personne ne lui viendrait en aide et que lui aussi finirait par mourir, tout comme Yamada-san.

Il puisa dans ses forces pour se relever et continuer son chemin. A peine avait-il parcouru dix mètres que son pied dérapa sur le bord de la route. Il s'écroula sur le sol, puis dévala une pente enneigée de quelques mètres avant d'atterrir aux pieds des arbres de la forêt. Lorsqu'il se releva, il observa la route au-dessus de lui avec désespoir. « Le destin s'acharne vraiment ! » pensa-t-il. Il entreprit alors de longer la forêt à la recherche d'un endroit où rejoindre la route serait possible.

Il marchait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût lorsqu'il entendit des bruissements suspects provenant de la forêt. L'ambiance ne plaisait pas du tout à Ruki, il était de plus en plus effrayé. Tout cela faisait bien trop cliché de films d'horreur selon lui.

_« Severance, Evil Dead, Détour mortel, Cabin fever, projet Blair Witch... Mais putain j'aurais jamais dû regardé ces films ! » _Cria-t-il.

Il consulta une fois de plus son portable où la barre indiquant le réseau était désespérément vide. Il entendit à nouveau un bruit provenant de la forêt et il jura même avoir vu des yeux flamboyer dans l'obscurité qui empêchait de plus en plus à Ruki de discerner ce qui l'entourait. Il se mit alors à courir, sans regarder où il allait, il ne regardait que ses pieds. Il avait peur, il voulait effacer toute sa frustration et ses craintes dans cette course, il espérait que lorsqu'il relèverait la tête, il apercevrait quelqu'un pour l'aider, il souhaita même du plus profond de son cœur, que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se trouverait encore dans la voiture avec Yamada-san. Seulement, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que tout cela n'était malheureusement pas qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il s'était engouffré dans la forêt.

La noirceur de la nuit, seulement troublée par les faibles lueurs des rayons de la lune, entravaient le vue de Ruki. Il observa l'océan végétal dans lequel il se trouvait et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était bel et bien perdu. Des dizaines d'arbres à la forme tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres l'entouraient. Il ne voulu pas s'arrêter, par peur de se faire surprendre par un des animaux peuplant cette forêt. Il continua donc sa route, sans avoir la moindre idée de la direction qu'il prenait, déambulant dans cette mer d'arbres, tentant de retrouver la route ou quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider. Il marchait lentement, prenant bien garde à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, car il était difficile de discerner tous les pièges que tendait la forêt sous cette épaisse couche de neige. Il faillit tomber dans une crevasse, mais se retint de justesse à une branche et il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois en raison des racines des arbres qui s'emmêlaient sous ses pieds.

Ruki songea alors qu'il aurait mieux fait d'emprunter le chemin par lequel il était venu, seulement, lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux et tourné sur lui-même, il n'avait su dire de quel côté il était venu car le paysage était étonnement semblable. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas suivit le même chemin car il était arrivé dans la forêt sans encombres, tandis que le chemin actuel était parsemé d'embuches.

Comme si le destin n'était pas assez cruel, la neige qui tombait perpétuellement depuis plusieurs jours, se transforma en pluie battante, les gouttes d'eau se mêlant ainsi aux larmes de Ruki.

C'en fût trop, il s'écroula une fois de plus sur le sol enneigé pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Son agent et ami était décédé et lui était perdu dans une mer d'arbre angoissante en pleine nuit, sans pouvoir contacter personne. Il avait froid, il était fatigué, il avait faim, il avait mal, il était tout simplement à bout. Ruki pensa quelques fractions de secondes à se laisser mourir ici, blottit contre un arbre, probablement dévoré par des animaux sauvages par la suite. Cependant, ses sinistres pensée sur son avenir prirent fin lorsqu'il discerna au loin, entre les arbres, quelque chose en fer semblable à un grand portail. Il ne réfléchit pas et s'approcha de ce qu'il considérait comme son dernier espoir avec empressement.

Arrivé au pied de ces lourdes grilles de métal finement travaillées qui devaient mesurer dans les deux mètres cinquante au point culminant, Ruki soupira, se demandant s'il devait où non essayer d'entrer. A travers les arbres, il pouvait distinguer une grande et somptueuse bâtisse de pierre, ce qui ne le rassura pas vraiment.

_« Putains de clichés »_ murmura-t-il.

Il poussa doucement l'une des grilles afin de pouvoir les franchir, puis longea le chemin tracé entre les arbres d'un pas hésitant. Trouverai-t-il quelqu'un dans ce manoir ? Serait-ce un tueur psychopathe ? Ou alors une créature monstrueuse ?

_« Rah Ruki reprends-toi ! T'es plus un gamin, t'es un homme ! »_

Il continua ainsi son chemin, tentant, en vain, de se persuader qu'il ne craignait rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du monumental escalier de pierre qui se dressait devant lui, il soupira une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir de se redonner contenance, puis gravit une à une les imposantes marches. Il atteignit le seuil de la porte et hésita de nouveau. Devait-il frapper ? Devait-il entrer ? Ou alors devait-il s'enfuir en courant ?

Pendant que le jeune homme se posait ces questions existentielles, il ne remarqua pas, dans l'ombre des fenêtres du deuxième étage, enfouie derrière d'épais rideau, une ombre regarder avec effroi cette petite silhouette détrempée qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa porte d'entrée.

Ruki prit son courage à deux mains et toqua du bout des doigts sur les majestueuses portes de bois finement sculptées. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit timidement un battant et se glissa à l'intérieur avec appréhension. Il se trouva dans un majestueux hall d'entrée, orné d'un somptueux carrelage aux carreaux presque plus grand que lui, en face de lui se trouvait un escalier en marbre ivoire avec deux armures gardant bravement son pied. Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de Ruki. Il osa maladroitement quelques pas, s'approchant d'une lueur semblable à du feu. Il se dirigea vers cette source lumineuse en contemplant les lieux avec curiosité. Le manoir, ou château, vu la taille de lieux, aurait pu être somptueux, mais il était poussiéreux et quelque peu laissé à l'abandon.

Ruki atteignit une sorte de salon, avec un gigantesque sofa et une majestueuse cheminée éclairant la pièce. Il s'en rapprocha avec hâte afin de se réchauffer et de se sécher un peu. Durant de longues minutes, il resta ainsi, se délectant de la chaleur et fixant la danse des flammes avec intérêt. Ruki était perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait dû être dans une magnifique chambre d'hôtel à se prélasser dans un bain chaud après avoir passé la journée a poser pour des photos, Yamada-san aurait dû le féliciter pour son travail et ils auraient été boire un verre, comme toujours, mais il était dans une inquiétante bâtisse perdue dans une sinistre forêt à tenter de se réchauffer près d'une cheminée et Yamada-san était décédé.

Quelque chose gêna soudain Ruki. S'il y avait du feu dans cette cheminée, quelqu'un avait dû l'allumer, il ne s'était pas déclenché seul. Trop heureux d'être à l'abri et au chaud, il n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail. Ce manoir délabré ne devait donc pas être aussi désert qu'il y paraissait. Ruki prit aussitôt peur. Il se retourna dans le but de quitter cette demeure, quitte à retourner dans la forêt, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Un homme était assis sur le sofa qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et Ruki était certain qu'il n'était pas là quand il avait pénétré dans le salon. Il se fixèrent quelques minutes, le regard sombre de l'autre homme ne laissait rien transparaître, ce qui lui glaça le sang. De plus, il portait une sorte de bandana qui lui cachait toute la moitié inférieure du visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux sombres, en partie cachés par ses cheveux blonds. Ruki était de moins en moins rassuré, cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, de plus, il avait ce regard impassible qui le détaillait, ce qui ne plaisait pas au jeune homme. Il se décida à rompre ce silence pesant, en tentant de lui expliquer pourquoi il se réchauffait dans son salon.

_« Je suis désolé, mais je suis perdu... L'accident... Yamada-san est mort ! Je suis tombé et j'ai marché dans la forêt, j'avais si peur... Il pleut... J'ai mal... J'ai froid... Je suis épuisé... J'ai juste voulu m'abriter pour ne pas mourir... Je... »_

Les derniers mots de Ruki ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, il s'écroula sur le sol, choqué, épuisé et mort de froid, puis perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

Bon voilà ^^ A vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Beauty and the Beast (la Belle et la Bête XD)  
**Auteur : ** Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Genre** : UA, Romance  
**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **: Je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui lisent, suivent ou encore commentent mes modestes fictions ^^ Je ne le dirai jamais assez ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Ruki reprit connaissance, il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur dans laquelle il était emmitouflé, avant que les évènements de la journée ne lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et observa l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit, tout près d'une immense cheminée dans laquelle dansaient des flammes aux reflets couleur aurore. Ses vêtements étaient étendus devant celle-ci, d'un coup, Ruki prit peur, il souleva la chaude couette et écarquilla les yeux. Qui avait bien pu ? Lorsqu'il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit, il aperçu l'homme du sofa, probablement le maître des lieux, assis dans un fauteuil, le regardant toujours avec ce même regard impassible.

Ruki ne savait que faire, il ne pouvait pas se lever, il était nu et puis que pourrait-il bien dire à cet homme ? Il tenta tout de même de le remercier, après tout, l'autre allait peut-être se radoucir et engager la conversation... Ou alors il l'enfermerait dans un cachot au sous-sol du château, l'attacherait et lui ferait subir tout un tas de pratiques pas très nettes. A ces pensés, Ruki secoua la tête et remercia timidement à l'autre homme.

_« Merci »_

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de l'autre homme, il continua.

_« Sans vous, je serai probablement mort de froid ! »_

L'homme ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui accentua la sensation de mal-être de Ruki.

_« Je m'appelle Ruki ! »_

Il crut que jamais l'autre homme n'allait lui répondre, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il crut entendre un murmure sortir d'entre les lèvres, toujours cachées sous ce fichu bandana, de l'autre homme :

_« Reita »_

Ruki sourit doucement.

_« Eh bien Reita, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vous remercie encore une fois. Je vais maintenant essayer de reprendre ma route, je demanderai à mon age... Enfin, non, je vous enverrais un présent pour vous montrer ma gratitude ! »._

Ruki sentit ses yeux le piquer, il prenait conscience à quel point Yamada-san était important pour lui, mais maintenant il allait devoir apprendre à vivre seul.

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! »_

Ruki sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Reita. Ce dernier poursuivit :

_« Il pleut encore à torrent, de plus, la neige empêche toute circulation !_

_- Je saurais me débrouiller, ne vous en faites pas !_

_- Traverser la forêt de nuit est très dangereux !_

_- Ouais, ben soit je suis bouffé par un animal soit tué par vous, dans les deux cas je meurs ! Je préfère encore rendre l'âme à cause d'un animal, les humains sont pervers, ils peuvent torturer avant, alors qu'un animal se contentera de me bouffer ! »_

Ruki jura voir les yeux de Reita s'écarquiller, avant de reprendre leur expression impassible. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, surtout dans ce genre de situation ! Et puis cet homme était préoccupant, il vivait reclus dans un manoir des plus glauques perdu en pleine forêt et portait un bandana qui ne laissait apparaître seulement ses yeux, ce qui le rendait franchement inquiétant ! Ruki pensa de suite qu'il ne devait pas être franchement sain d'esprit.

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal !_

_- En même temps, c'est rare qu'un meurtrier prévienne à l'avance, _répondit ironiquement Ruki

_- Comme vous voudrez ! Un repas vous attends dans la salle à manger, vous feriez mieux de vous nourrir avant de reprendre votre route. »_

Reita se leva et quitta la pièce. Ruki sortit du lit, se rhabilla en vitesse et resta quelques minutes devant la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur, il savait que le froid serait encore plus saisissant au milieu de la nuit, mais cet homme lui faisait peur, il préférait partir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir il murmura: _« Et comment je suis censé savoir où elle se trouve la salle à manger moi ? »_ Il commença donc déambuler dans ce dédale de corridors, ouvrant quelques portes, mais ne trouvant pas cette fichue salle à manger. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ruki se rendit à l'évidence qu'il tournait en rond, il descendait des escaliers, mais n'arrivait jamais à trouver la salle à manger, ou même la sortie. A contre-cœur, il se mit à appeler son hôte :

_« Reita ? Reita ? Vous-êtes là ? »_

Il entendit soudain une respiration proche de lui, il se retourna et – ne se retrouva pas nez à nez étant donné que Reita n'en avait apparemment pas – mais le visage étonnement proche de son hôte, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_« Comment faites-vous pour apparaître ainsi ? »_

Reita ne dit rien, mais on pouvait deviner un sourire sous le tissu qui lui cachait le visage, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il parcoururent quelques couloirs, descendirent deux escaliers et se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle à manger. Un bon et copieux repas attendait Ruki. Celui-ci prit place au bout de la longue table, suivit par Reita, puis entama son repas. Il dirigea sa fourchette vers sa bouche, mais se stoppa au dernier moment. Reita le fixait toujours de la même manière.

_« Ce n'est pas empoisonné, mangez !_

_- Ouais ben en même temps vous allez pas me le dire si c'est empoisonné ! Pourquoi vous mangez pas vous ?_

_- J'ai mangé avant que vous n'arriviez !_

_- Bon... Même si la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée, vous avez très bien pu verser du GHB dans mon verre pour me violer toute la nuit !_

_- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir ce genre de contact ! »_

Ruki s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande et regarda étrangement son hôte.

_« Pardon ? »_

Reita ne répondit pas et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le repas. Ruki, lui mangea avec appétit, toujours aussi gêné du regard de Reita dirigé constamment sur lui.

Lorsque Ruki posa ses couverts après avoir fini tout ce que lui avait préparé Reita, celui-ci prit la parole :

_« Voilà, vous pouvez partir maintenant, mais je ne m'étonnerais pas de retrouver quelques uns de vos os devant ma porte d'ici quelques jours. Bien sûr, si vous souhaitez rester pour la nuit, votre chambre est déjà prête. »_

Sur ces paroles quelque peu inquiétantes, Reita se leva, déclarant qu'il allait se coucher. Ruki, quant à lui, était perplexe. C'est vrai que l'idée de sortir ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais rester non plus. Il regarda au travers d'une des immenses fenêtres de la salle à manger et tenta de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité. La forêt était encore plus inquiétante que tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas y retourner sachant qu'un lit chaud était à sa disposition, mais il y avait cet homme... Ruki ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui, son comportement était étrange, de plus, ce tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage le rendait encore plus inquiétant.

Ruki soupira puis se décida à retourner à sa chambre, une bougie à la main pour éclairer ses pas, seulement, une fois qu'il eut monté deux escaliers et tourné en rond dans de nombreux couloirs, Ruki ne savait que faire. Il n'allait pas appeler Reita tout de même, celui-ci était parti se coucher, déjà qu'il faisait peur, Ruki n'osa même pas imaginer comment il serait au réveil ! Il entama alors d'ouvrir toutes les portes qui se présentaient à lui. Il tomba sur une bibliothèque considérablement remplie, plusieurs petits salons, une salle où était installés plusieurs instruments de musique et surplombée par un magnifique orgue. Ruki finit par se dire qu'il passerai la nuit sur un sofa, sans couette ni feu de cheminée pour le réchauffer, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte, parfaitement semblable aux autres, il découvrit une pièce éclairée par la lumière du feu qui crépitait doucement. Au centre de cette chambre, un imposant lit à baldaquin se dressait. Ruki crut discerner une forme blottie sous les couvertures. _« Serait-ce la chambre de Reita ? »_ pensa-t-il. Sa curiosité étant bien trop grande, il s'approcha doucement du lit, voulant vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de son hôte ou d'une autre personne. Des cheveux blonds étaient éparpillé sur l'oreiller, lorsqu'il s'approcha plus de cette personne, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sur le moment, il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait ou non de Reita, mais lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui cria de sortir, dans une colère monstrueuse, Ruki n'eut plus de doutes. La personne endormie et totalement défigurée était bel et bien Reita. Il courut en dehors de cette chambre et se retrouva finalement devant la porte encore ouverte de la chambre que Reita lui avait préparé. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, mais il était encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert ce que Reita cachait derrière son bandana.

Ruki se glissa lentement sous les épaisses couvertures et se laissa aller, il était à bout, ses nerf devaient lâcher, il laissa donc couler ses larmes sans même chercher à les retenir. Comment une aventure pareille avait-elle pu lui arriver ? Il était heureux dans la vie, il avait un super métier, l'amour, des amis, de l'argent, il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux ! Maintenant, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, était décédé et lui était perdu on-ne-sais-où avec un homme bizarre, inquiétant et désormais furieux, et il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour sortir de là.

Les émotions et la fatigue eurent cependant bien vite raison de lui et il s'endormit, blotti sur un coté du grand lit, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couette et tendrement enveloppé par les bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'ai posté assez rapidement parce que j'avais déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, tout comme _la Maison de Chair_ que je ne devrais pas tarder à poster n_n

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Beauty and the Beast (la Belle et la Bête XD)

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, Romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **:

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Ruki ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. D'épais rideaux maintenaient l'obscurité en maître des lieux et le bois auparavant présent dans la cheminée s'était entièrement consumé, faisant mourir les flammes qui n'avaient plus rien pour se nourrir. Il se leva péniblement, son corps endolori par les évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit timidement la porte de sa chambre, un papier au sol attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un plan qui menait jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ruki suivit le chemin indiqué par le papier et arriva directement dans la salle à manger où l'attendait un majestueux petit-déjeuner.

Il mangea à volonté, mais quelque chose le dérangeait, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était levé et il n'avait pas eu le moindre signe de son hôte. Peut-être celui-ci désirait que Ruki parte après avoir mangé. Cependant, Ruki ne voulait pas partir ainsi. Cet homme l'inquiétait, mais il voulait le revoir pour le remercier et surtout s'excuser pour la veille. Reita l'avait surement très mal pris !

Il passa quinze minute à ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il voyait avant de tomber sur la bonne. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés, mais la cheminée éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour que Ruki discerne le lit à baldaquin fait et une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre.

_« Rei...ta ?_ Murmura-t-il.

_- Allez-vous-en !_

_- Je voulais vous remercier... et m'excuser ! »_

Reita ne répondit pas, plusieurs minutes passèrent.

_« Dites-moi quelque chose !_

_- Allez-vous-en !_

_- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé ! »_

Ruki vit Reita, toujours silencieux, baisser légèrement la tête.

_« Je suis désolé ! Vous avez été si bon avec moi, vous m'avez même préparé mes repas ! Et moi... je... je vous... »_

Ruki ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier son geste.

_« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! »_

Ruki ne répondit pas, il savait que même s'il niait, Reita ne le croirait pas. De plus, Ruki éprouvait réellement de la pitié pour cet homme. Il était peut-être froid et inquiétant, mais il avait une moitié de visage complètement brulée, rongée, Ruki ne saurait dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais être défiguré à ce point là devait être une sorte d'enfer.

Il se contenta de murmurer, tout en approchant très lentement de Reita :

_« C'est pour cette raison que vous restez cloitré ici ?_

_- Sortez de cette chambre !_

_- Il neige encore beaucoup !_

_- Vous pouvez rester, mais quittez cette chambre ! »_

Le ton de Reita n'était pas agressif, mais Ruki obtempéra tout de même. Reita avait remis son bandana afin de cacher la partie inférieure de son visage, ne laissant ainsi apparaître seulement ses yeux qui avaient lancés un regard suppliant et douloureux à Ruki.

Il se passa une journée. Durant ces longues heures, Ruki avait entreprit de visiter le manoir. Il s'était perdu, mais commençait se familiariser avec les lieux, oubliant quelque peu sa paranoïa de la veille.. Aux heures de repas, Ruki se rendait dans la salle à manger et trouvait un copieux repas, mais aucune trace de son hôte, ce qui le déçut un peu. Il fallait qu'il voit Reita. Il avait cherché, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de téléphone, ce dernier devait bien avoir un contact avec le monde extérieur ! Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu parler à Reita, il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Avant d'aller se coucher, le jeune mannequin entreprit de se faire couler un bain pour se prélasser dans l'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla lentement puis posa ses vêtements sur une chaise devant la cheminée. Il aimait quand ses vêtements étaient tout chaud. Ruki s'étonna de voir une cheminée de plus, illuminée de nombreuses flammes qui dansaient dans son foyer. Reita n'avait-il pas d'autre moyen pour se chauffer ? Nous étions au vingt-et-unième siècle tout de même ! Le chauffage était devenu indispensable ! Enfin, Ruki décida de ne plus se torturer l'esprit sur tout ce qui pouvait être étrange dans cette maison et de se laisser aller à la détente, le corps immergé dans l'eau encore fumante de la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Ce moment privilégier prit fin lorsque le chant des flammes, qui dévoraient avec avidité le bois présent dans la cheminée, fût troublé par un souffle de gaz qui fit virevolter des braises, les disséminant partout autour de l'antre brulante de l'âtre. Ruki écarquilla les yeux et sortit en vitesse de l'eau, ne prenant pas la peine de se sécher. Il écarta vivement la chaise – et ses vêtements pas la même occasion – des étincelles émises par les flammes.

_« Et merde ! »_ Soupira-t-il. Ses vêtements étaient parsemés de cendres, vestiges de braises qui avaient refroidi au contact de l'air, et y avaient laissé de vilaines traces brulées.

_« Je ne peux pas porter ça ! »_ S'exclama-t-il en levant le tissu tout troué. Il soupira, retourna dans la baignoire pour finir de se savonner. Il se sécha, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et partit à la recherche de son hôte.

Reita ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, ni dans la salle à manger, de ce fait, Ruki déambula dans le manoir à sa recherche.

_« Reita ? Reita ? _» Appelait-il doucement tout en parcourant les corridors sans fin sous le regard perçant des personnages qui décoraient les tableaux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit une respiration proche de lui. Une fois de plus, Reita venait d'apparaître sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

_« Arrêtez de faire ça _! S'énerva Ruki

_- C'est vous qui m'avez appelé !_

_- Oui... je... je voulais savoir si il était possible de contacter l'extérieur !_

_- Je n'ai pas le téléphone._

_- Et Internet ? _Tenta Ruki.

_- In-quoi ? »_

Ruki soupira devant l'ignorance de l'autre homme et s'énerva de ne pouvoir contacter personne, vu que son portable était désormais vide de batterie.

_« Mais, vous n'avez aucun contact avec l'extérieur ? Vous vivez comme un parfait ermite ?_

- Uruha devrait passer quand les routes seront de nouveau praticables.

_- Qui ?_

_- Uruha, mon ami, il m'apporte de quoi me ravitailler. Vous pourrez quitter le manoir à sa venue, il serait dangereux de partir avant. »_

Sans un mot de plus, Reita laissa Ruki et disparu on-ne-sait-où. D'un coup, Ruki fût pris d'une illumination, il avait tellement été surpris de la venu de Reita qu'il avait demandé la deuxième chose qui le tracassait avant la première, qui était bien plus importante.

_« Le téléphone... Je lui ai demandé où était le téléphone... Mais je suis à moitié nu et mes vêtements on cramé ! »_ Hurla-t-il. _« Reita ? »_

L'interpellé, qui ne s'était pas trop éloigné se doutant que Ruki devait avoir une meilleure raison de l'appeler à moitié nu que pour une histoire de téléphone, surgit devant Ruki. Ce dernier baissa la tête assez confus.

_« Mes vêtements ont un peu brulé et... Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être le pire boulet de cette terre ! »_

Reita s'amusa de regarder Ruki s'énerver tout seul et finit par le conduire à sa chambre pour lui prêter de nouveaux vêtements. Durant le trajet, Ruki lui demanda sérieusement :

_« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est Internet ? _» Il avait décider de désormais tutoyer son hôte, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de conversations, mais ils vivaient sous le même toit, de plus, Ruki détestait vouvoyer les gens, il n'aimait pas donner de l'importance en traitant les gens avec respect, surtout quand ils étaient inférieur à lui, selon Ruki. En effet, le jeune homme était un mannequin plutôt célèbre et avait de l'importance, mais surtout un égo énorme et une vision de lui-même très idéalisée, alors vouvoyer les gens n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Reita rit à l'entente de la phrase de Ruki, d'un rire grave et profond. Le genre de son que jamais Ruki n'aurait pensé entendre sortir de la bouche de son hôte.

_« Je vis peut-être seul dans un manoir au fond d'une forêt, mais je ne suis pas totalement coupé du monde ! Je ne l'utilise pas actuellement, mais vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas vécu reclus ici toute ma vie ! Les vêtements sont dans l'armoire, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit »._

Ruki n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que Reita s'était déjà éclipsé. Il se changea et déambula de nouveau dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher. Il se surprenait à apprécier ce lieu. L'atmosphère était étrange, la civilisation inexistante, la poussière régnait en maître et les miroirs qui pouvaient flatter l'égo de Ruki étaient crasseux, cependant il aimait être ici. Un lieu isolé, où personne ne le reconnaissait, un lieu coupé de tout où aucune pression ne l'accablait et un lieu pratiquement désert, cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ruki était devenu mannequin à l'âge de douze ans, sa mère l'avait poussée dans cette direction, il n'avait donc pas eu une adolescence tout à fait normale. Depuis lors, la célébrité était venue à lui. Il était à présent constamment entouré de personnes qui prenaient soin de lui, lui disaient qu'il était beau et étaient totalement dévouées aux moindres souhaits du mannequin, il ne pouvait pas sortir dans la rue sans être reconnu ou abordé, et par dessus tout, il était constamment stressé, la célébrité avait de bons côtés, mais elle était aussi synonyme d'un lourd fardeau à porter. Au début, Ruki avait trouvé cela très intéressant d'avoir plein de monde à son service, et d'être complimenté de toutes parts, cela satisfaisait l'égo énorme que possédait le mannequin, mais il en avait vite eu marre. Il avait réalisé bien vite que tous ces gens n'étaient qu'hypocrites et intéressés et cela ne lui plût pas du tout. Dès lors, cette constante compagnie lui était devenue quasi insupportable.

Durant quelques secondes, Ruki se dit qu'il était bien ici et que même si son hôte était étrange, il ne devait pas être au fond si méchant que cela, la preuve il s'était moqué de lui un peu plus tôt, et puis, même s'il était défiguré, il possédait de très jolis yeux et une voix envoutante, il devait surement juste être horrifié par son visage et le regard des gens.

C'est sur ces pensées que Ruki sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

.

* * *

Le coup des vêtements cramés, ça sent un peu le vécu XD Heureusement moi ça n'a été qu'une serviette XD

Bon, je n'étais pas sensée poster aujourd'hui, mais Miyavi va venir à Nantes alors ça m'a mis de bonne humeur et j'ai eu envie d'écrire et de poster XD

Maintenant il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour une suite, sauf si je finis le chapitre 9 de Silver and Cold ^^

A bientôt =D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, Romance

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki

**Note** : J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

Lorsque Ruki descendit prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin-là, Reita était encore attablé en train de déguster un petit-déjeuner de roi. Lorsqu'il aperçu Ruki entrer dans la pièce, il écarquilla les yeux et se hâta de nouer son bandana autour de son visage.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous lèveriez si tôt !

- Je n'avais plus sommeil, informa Ruki en s'installant lui aussi à la table.

- Oh !

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! On vit quand même sous le même toit et tu m'héberges !

- Je ne vais pas vous tutoyer, après tout, je ne vous connais même pas. Dit calmement Reita.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! Je m'appelle Ruki Matsumoto, je suis mannequin, j'ai actuellement vingt-quatre ans. Je suis originaire de Kanagawa, mais j'ai déménagé à Tokyo il y a dix ans. Depuis deux ans, je suis en couple avec Aoi, un mannequin très connu et...

- Il doit s'inquiéter ! Le coupa Reita.

- Je ne pense pas ! Il pense beaucoup à sa carrière, je ne suis que secondaire ! Et puis en ce moment il est parti aux États-Unis, il ne m'avait même pas contacté pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé, il ne doit même pas être au courant que je dois être porté disparu ! Informa Ruki, tout naturellement.

- Et tu restes avec lui ? » Demanda Reita surpris

Ruki sourit devant ce tutoiement, et répondit sur un ton lointain.

« Je sais qu'il va voir ailleurs, mais il m'aime, même s'il a sa propre façon de me le montrer ! C'est un peu pareil de mon côté on va dire...

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment...

- Je pense que la vie de star doit t'être totalement étrangère en même temps !

- Oui, sourit Reita.

- Dis-moi, tu serais encore parti si je ne m'étais pas levé si tôt ?

- Je pense.

- Je ne vais pas te manger !

- Non, c'est toi au début qui avait peur que je te mange ! »

Ruki rit doucement au souvenir de sa paranoïa à l'arrivée dans ce manoir.

« Tu sais, tu peux enlever ton foulard, ça ne va pas être facile de manger avec ça !

- Je n'en ai pas très envie.

- Je ne vais pas regarder !

- Les gens regardent toujours, même inconsciemment, se demandant ce que c'est ou la cause de tout ça.

- Mais...

- Ruki, mange, moi j'ai fini, dit Reita en se levant.

- Je te reverrai ou tu vas encore te cacher ?

- Je ne me cache pas, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, c'est tout. » Informa Reita en disparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ruki passa de nouveau une partie de la journée seul, se demandant quand finirait par arriver ce Uruha qui le ferait enfin sortir de là. Il se sentait bien dans ce manoir, seulement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Regarder la neige tomber, ça peut aller quelques minutes, compter le nombre de carreaux de carrelage de la salle à manger, c'est barbant au bout d'un moment, et réfléchir l'était encore plus. Lorsque Ruki s'ennuyait, c'était indéniable, il réfléchissait à toutes sortes de choses et remettait en question l'essentiel de sa vie, ce qui peut bien vite mener à une déprime passagère. Autant dire que dans un manoir de la sorte, coupé du monde et avec un homme étrange, la déprime n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue !

A contre-cœur, il se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque du premier étage. Des centaines de vieux livres à la reliure de cuir étaient fièrement alignés. La lecture n'avait jamais été une grande passion chez Ruki, mais là, il fallait bien qu'il fasse passer le temps. Que la vie est dure quand la technologie moderne nous a quitté ! Ordinateur, Internet et télévision, étaient ici remplacés par des livres poussiéreux dont Ruki était certain de ne pas saisir tous les mots. Les inconvénients d'avoir commencé sa carrière jeune et d'avoir négligé ses études.

Au bout de deux heures, le mannequin avait lu laborieusement une cinquantaine de pages, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à rentrer dans cet énorme amas de mots qu'on appelait plus couramment un roman. Il continuait avec peu d'entrain sa lecture lorsqu'une légère mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Intrigué, il partit à la recherche de la source de cette mélodie chargée de mélancolie. Il emprunta l'escalier afin de se rendre au troisième étage. Il observa avec intérêt ces lieux qu'il n'avait encore jamais parcouru. Plus il se rapprochait de cette musique, plus ses yeux le piquaient. Un nœud était apparu dans sa gorge et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Il poussa en silence une grande porte et découvrit un vaste salon plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Il distingua en son centre un piano à queue, lui aussi couvert de poussière, à l'image de la majeure partie du mobilier présent dans le manoir, lui donnant un côté abandonné et encore plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Reita était dos à la porte et laissait courir ses doigt sur les touches d'ivoire de l'instrument, faisant sortir des notes qui composaient une merveilleuse mélodie. Ruki s'appuya contre la porte et écouta avec intérêt cette sublime mélodie que lui offrait son hôte. Il laissa vagabonder son regard embué de larmes sur le corps de l'homme au piano. Reita devait avoir retiré son bandana, Ruki ne distinguait pas de nœud dans sa nuque, et cette idée lui plût. Il se fit le plus discret possible pour ne pas interrompre ce moment tellement étrange qui avait prit place dans cet espace à présent loin de tout et où le temps n'avait plus sa place.

Lorsque Reita frappa la dernière note de cette musique, Ruki ne bougea pas. Il attendit que Reita se lève, au bout de plusieurs minutes, pour signaler sa présence. Lorsque Reita croisa le regard de son invité, il se retourna, voulant dissimuler son visage du regard certainement plein de pitié de l'autre homme. Il se stoppa tout de même dans son mouvement lorsqu'il réalisa que les joues de Ruki étaient inondées de perles salées. Il ne savait que faire. Toujours dos à lui, il lui demanda :

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien... Tu joues vraiment bien ! C'était magnifique !

- J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner... Mais tu pleures Ruki !

- Tu me tournes le dos, une fois de plus, comment pourrais-tu savoir si je vais mal ?

- C'est toujours dur de me montrer ! Ruki, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai... Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? J'avais une vie qui me plaisait ! Je me retrouve ici, coupé du monde, mon ami et manager est décédé et... Je n'arrive plus à tout supporter ! Je suis seul à longueur de temps, je ne peux même pas faire mon deuil ! Ça devient trop dur pour moi ! »

Écoutant attentivement les paroles de Ruki, Reita baissa la tête. Il était vrai que beaucoup d'évènements étaient arrivé à ce jeune homme en quelques jours et Reita n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour qu'il aille mieux. Certes il lui avait préparé une chambre, il lui cuisinait ses repas, mais il était froid. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, donc Reita s'était renfermé sur lui-même, rejetant la présence des autres, ne tolérant que quelques visites de son ami Uruha, rien de plus. Alors avoir quelqu'un sous son toit était une chose difficile pour Reita, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il ne voulait pas devenir proche de cet intrus, pourtant, le voir pleurer le déstabilisait. Il s'approcha vivement de Ruki et le pris dans ses bras, enfouissant le tête du jeune homme contre son torse, pour qu'il ne regarde pas son visage. Cela faisait de longues années qu'il n'avait pas pris quelqu'un contre lui, hormis Uruha et cela le troublait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il se laissa aller à offrir une tendre étreinte au jeune homme en pleurs. Ruki, de son côté, n'avait pas compris tout ce qui se passait, mais s'était laissé allé à cette soudaine affection sans réfléchir. Après tout, il avait besoin qu'on le console, et même si Reita était par moments impressionnant, Ruki découvrait une nouvelle facette de son hôte qui lui plût beaucoup.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Ruki disparaissent totalement. Il se recula légèrement, mais ne releva pas le visage, pour ne pas voir celui de Reita et le gêner. Il le remercia timidement, alors que Reita n'avait toujours pas bougé. Voyant le silence s'installer un peu trop au goût de Ruki, il reprit afin d'engager la conversation.

« C'est quand même bizarre que la vie ait rapproché deux personnes si différentes ! Je veux dire quand on te regarde toi et qu'on me regarde moi... On est vraiment... différents !

- C'est bon, c'est pas le belle et la bête non plus ! Rit doucement Reita.

- Tu me trouves beau ? En même temps être beau c'est mon métier...

- J'étais aussi superficiel que toi à une époque ! Tout ce qui comptait était mon apparence ! J'étais beau avant... »

Un sourire amer naquit sur chacun de leur visage. Reita au souvenir de son passé, Ruki à l'entente du mot « superficiel ».

« Tu sais, je parais très superficiel comme ça, mais au fond, je ne le suis pas tant que ça ! Souvent on me catégorise comme tel sans chercher à ma connaître, et ça me fait mal ! »

Reita ne répondit pas, Ruki reprit, le visage toujours dirigé vers le sol.

« Je n'ai entraperçu qu'une seule fois ton visage sans qu'il ne soit dissimulé, je ne peux donc pas vraiment juger, mais je ne te trouve pas laid. Tu sais, chez une personne, un seul petit détail peut faire que cette personne soit belle, même si le reste est moins beau !

- Tu te lances dans la philosophie sur la beauté maintenant toi...

- Te moques pas ! Je disais donc, même si ton visage est ce qu'il est, ton regard est beau !

- Mon regard est triste !

- Roh, mais ça fait un malheur chez les jeunes de nos jours, le beau jeune homme mystérieux au regard triste !

- Je suis sérieux Ruki ! »

Reita s'éloigna sur ces mots et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« La neige semble se calmer, la venue d'Uruha devrait être proche ! »

Ruki ne dit mot, se contentant d'acquiescer, même si Reita lui tournait le dos.

« Ma présence t'insuporte-t-elle tant que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non Ruki, seulement, je n'ai plus l'habitude de côtoyer des humains !

- Être en contact avec quelqu'un ne te fait pas de bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout est différent depuis que tu es là !

- Différent, dans son sens « mauvais » ?

- Non, seulement différent.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Ruki.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Tu as avoué avoir peur de mon regard à la vue de ton visage. As-tu aussi peur de reconnaître que tu t'es trompé ? Que la compagnie de quelqu'un peut être agréable ? »

Le silence régna quelques instants avant que Ruki ne le rompe, une fois de plus.

« Je ne dis pas que ma présence à moi est forcément agréable, mais tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un de temps en temps !

- Je suis peut-être différent Ruki ! Dit Reita, toujours sur le même ton neutre.  
- Peu importe ta différence, tu restes un être humain ! Tu as des besoins, des envies, des sentiments !

- Ruki, soupira Reita, n'essaye pas de me comprendre, tu n'y arrivera pas !

- Mais je n'essaye pas de te comprendre, je veux juste de la compagnie ! Ta vie est peut-être dure, et bien la mienne aussi depuis que je suis ici ! A mon arrivée ici, tu m'adressait à peine la parole, maintenant, on tient une conversation à peu près normale, même si on s'engueule, au moins ça me fait du bien de parler ! » S'énerva Ruki.

Sans même laisser le temps à Reita de répondre, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre où il se blotti sous les couettes.

.

* * *

Alors ? ^w^

Demain ou dimanche devrait arriver la suite de silver and cold ^^

A bientôt ! n_n


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast (la Belle et la Bête XD)

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, Romance

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki

**Note **: J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! =D

Merci à toi Wshi d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup n_n

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

Le lendemain, Ruki trouva une nouvelle fois Reita encore attablé lorsqu'il vint prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais il le salua juste poliment, ne voulant pas engager de conversation. Après tout, il était encore fâché contre Reita. Il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, mais il lui en voulait.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Tenta Reita.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me prends en pitié et je n'aime pas ça ! Tu sais, tu peux vivre comme tu en as l'habitude sans te soucier de la pauvre petite chose malheureuse qui squatte comme un parasite dans ta demeure, dit Ruki sans relever le tête de son repas.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai plus l'habitude de vivre en société, mais te voir comme ça m'attriste. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment faire...

- Tu peux essayer de faire des efforts, suggéra Ruki.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je peux t'aider, la solitude me ronge vraiment, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! »

Ruki crût discerner un sourire sous le tissu qui recouvrait le visage de Reita, et cela lui plût. L'autre acceptait donc son aide, ce qui fit sourire joyeusement Ruki.

.

Les prévisions de Reita s'avérèrent inexactes. Il avait pensé qu'Uruha ne tarderait pas à venir, mais cinq jours plus tard, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas venu. Il se faisait du soucis. Non qu'il pensait que quelque chose avait pu lui arriver, mais c'était le sujet de la nourriture qui le préoccupait. Après tout, depuis plus d'une semaine, il cuisinait pour deux, et les rations étaient de plus en plus mince. Alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément, il fût appelé par Ruki, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma veste !

- Quoi ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, mais lui montra une sorte de petite trousse remplie de petites boîtes.

« Et alors ?

- Viens-là ! »

Ruki entraîna Reita sur un des larges sofa et le fit asseoir.

« Tu es toujours distant avec moi, même si tu fais des efforts depuis cinq jours, tu as toujours peur que je regarde ton visage ou que j'ai pitié de toi non ? »

Reita ne répondit pas, Ruki le prit comme une affirmation.

« Eh bien... Avant que je commence, je me demandais, est-ce-que depuis que tu es... comme ça, tu as déjà tenté de camoufler tes blessures sous autre chose que ton bandana ?

- Non, répondit Reita visiblement nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce que Ruki comptait faire, mais il était angoissé. Ses questions ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

- Je vois... Dit Ruki, pensif.

- Ruki, qu'est-ce que tu comptes...

- Chut ! Laisse-toi faire ! »

Reita allait protester, mais Ruki le fit taire, une fois de plus. Ce dernier avait mis ses mains sur le nœud qui attachait le bandana de Reita. Son hôte lui lança un regard suppliant, lui demandant de ne pas détacher ce tissu, mais Ruki n'en fit qu'à sa tête et laissa glisser le tissu sur le sofa. Instantanément, Reita baissa la tête, essayant su mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler son visage, mais Ruki lui prit le menton et releva sa tête.

« Si ça te gênes, ferme les yeux !

- Ruki... Ne me regarde pas s'il te plait ! Et enlève ta main de mon menton, sentir la peau brûlée comme ça ne te dégoute pas ?

- Calme-toi Reita ! Tu sais, ton menton n'est pas le pire, c'est juste légèrement brûlé et c'est ça qui va me permettre de faire ce que j'ai en tête ! »

Reita resta muet, et ferma les yeux, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Ruki décida d'engager la conversation, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais, les grands mannequins ne se déplacent jamais sans leur nécessaire de maquillage ! On peut toujours tomber sur des fans ou des paparazzis, et il faut être au top !

- Je ne vois pas...

- Laisse-moi finir ! Lorsque l'autre soir je suis entré dans ta chambre et que j'ai vu ton visage j'ai vu à quoi tu ressemblais vraiment, même si c'était mal éclairé, et j'ai réfléchi. Pourquoi tu caches toute la moitié inférieure de ton visage ?

- Parce que la peau est brûlée !

- Non, tu sais, à bien regarder... »

Reita ouvrit les yeux à ces mots et recula la tête instantanément. En effet, Ruki s'était penché et avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, détaillant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'étendu des blessures de Reita.

« Arrête ! C'est vraiment gênant ! Cela ne te dégoute-t-il pas ?

- Je ne vais pas arrêter Reita ! Si, cela est assez dur, mais je veux t'aider et j'ai bien ma petite idée en tête !

- Mais... »

Reita fut stoppé par Ruki qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ruki le regarda un moment et Reita fut surpris de ne trouver aucune lueur de dégout dans son regard. Ruki regardait fixement les lèvres de Reita et commença les caresser doucement.

« Tu sais, tes lèvres sont quasiment intactes, tu as eu de la chance ! Dit-il pensivement. Bon, au boulot !

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Alors, j'ai bien regardé et la peau de tes joues et de ton menton n'est brûlé que superficiellement, rien de très grave que quelques couches d'un bon fond de teint ne pourraient pas dissimuler !

- Ruki, j'apprécie, mais tes efforts son vains...

- Ne dis plus rien ! On ne saura qu'une fois finit ! »

Il voulu de nouveau protester, mais Ruki remit son doigt sur ses lèvres. Reita ferma les yeux pendant que Ruki commençait appliquer doucement de la crème sur son visage.

« Tu le dis si je te fais mal ! »

Reita fit « non » de la tête et laissa Ruki continuer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché au visage... Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il se rappela soudain de quoi était fait son visage et prit peur.

« Arrête de bouger !

- Mais...

- Tais-toi Reita ! Je t'apprécie, mais là tu es lourd !

- Mais mon visage...

- T'inquiète, si je vomis, je me tourne !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Tes protestations non plus, alors laisse-moi faire ! »

Ruki continua d'appliquer doucement toute sortes de produits-miracles-qui-cachent-ce-que-vous-êtes-vraiment sur le visage abîmé de son hôte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucun mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, chacun trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa tâche ou à dévier ses pensées sur autre chose. Lorsqu'il trouva son résultat satisfaisant, Ruki s'éloigna doucement et Reita ouvrit les yeux. Le plus petit sourit lorsqu'il vit que la panique de son hôte était encore présente dans son regard.

« Je ne ressemble pas à je ne sais quelle star toute refaite de partout avec cent tonnes de fond de teint au mois ? Si c'est le cas, je préfère encore le bandana !

- Non je te rassure ! Ta peau n'est pas parfaite, mais les blessures sont en partie dissimulées, sourit Ruki. Par contre, pour le nez je ne peux rien faire. Le cartilage semble rongé et je ne suis pas chirurgien esthétique, rit-il doucement.

- Alors ce que tu as fait ne sert à rien. C'est mon nez que je dissimulais le plus derrière ce bandana ! »

Ruki réfléchit quelques instants, puis parti dans dans la cuisine, pour en revenir avec ne grande paire de ciseaux.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? » Paniqua Reita.

Ruki sourit une fois de plus et attrapa un pan de la chemise que lui avait prêté Reita, bien trop grande pour lui, et en coupa une bande de tissu, sous les protestations de Reita. C'est vrai que couper un vêtement que l'on vous a prêté n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, songea Ruki. Il s'approcha de Reita et noua avec application la bande de tissu autour de son visage. Il prit un peu de recul et contempla son œuvre en souriant.

« Superbe ! »

Il attrapa Reita par le bras et le planta devant un des grand miroirs présent dans la demeure. Il ôta le drap qui couvrait la surface réfléchissante – tous les miroirs du manoir étaient recouverts, Reita voulait certainement ne pas avoir de reflets de son image – puis il se tourna vers son hôte pour connaître son avis.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça change !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Mais si ! Tu es beau comme ça Reita !

- Mouais...

- Je t'assure ! Tu es très séduisant ! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis se sourirent. Un sourire sincère, heureux. Reita n'en avait offert qu'à Uruha depuis plus de cinq ans, et Ruki ne savait plus ce que c'était. Son métier lui intimait de devoir sourire, mais un sourire faux, préfabriqué, rien à voir avec le sourire vrai et sincère qui naquit sur ces lèvres lors de cet instant passé avec Reita.

« Il ne me reste pas des réserves infinies de maquillage, mais tu pourras toujours demander à ton ami qu'il t'en achète en même temps que ta nourriture !

- Je pense que quand tu seras parti, je reprendrai mon fidèle bandana. Après tout, à quoi me servirait de soigner mon apparence alors que personne ne me voit ?

- Rien que pou toi ! Tu n'aimes pas te sentir beau ?

- Ruki, jamais je ne me sentirai beau !

- Mais tu l'es ! »

Reita soupira et entreprit de partir. Ruki ne le retint pas, mais ajouta quelques mots.

« Tu es vraiment beau Reita ! Et crois-moi la beauté, je vis dedans, il faut toujours que tout soit beau, constamment dans mon métier. Crois-moi, si je te le dis, c'est que je le pense ! »

Reita ne se retourna pas et disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ruki ne le revit plus de la journée. Il était déçu. Reita avait fait quelques progrès sur le côté social, mais il restait quelque peu ermite solitaire. Le jeune mannequin espérait que ses efforts pour le visage de Reita aient servit à quelque chose. Pendant de longues minutes, il avait fait face à un visage défiguré. Il avait prit sur lui autant qu'il le pouvait, tentant d'oublier au mieux l'atrocité de ce qu'il voyait, surtout au niveau du nez. Et finalement, il avait réussi. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait trouver Reita beau. Arrangé ainsi, il était vraiment attirant. Si Ruki n'avait pas connu le caractère spécial à tendances asociales de son hôte, il aurait tenté sa chance pour passer la nuit avec lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Après tout Aoi prenait bien son pied quand il voulait, pourquoi lui ne le ferait pas ?

.

A l'heure du dîner, Ruki descendit à la salle à manger et constata que Reita l'attendait pour commencer le repas.

« Tu vas pouvoir vraiment manger avec moi pour une fois ! Sourit-il.

- Merci Ruki !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il tout en commençant se servir.

- Si, tu as pris le temps pour moi et je t'en suis reconnaissant ! »

Ruki sourit, puis ils dînèrent dans le silence avant que chacun regagne sa chambre pour la soirée.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner après que Ruki ait arrangé le maquillage de Reita, un énorme bruit résonna dans la demeure. Ruki sursauta, mais Reita sourit chaleureusement. Il expliqua à Ruki que ce bruit était causé par le heurtoir situé sur la porte d'entrée, puis il se hâta d'aller ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Ruki le suivit, quelque peu curieux. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme assez grand, avec les traits fins et d'assez longs cheveux châtains.

« Reita ? C'est bien toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Eh oui !

- Tu es magnifique ! » Dit le jeune homme avant de serrer Reita dans ses bras.

Ruki regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais. Les voir se serrer l'un contre l'autre de la sorte, le fait que l'autre homme passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Reita tout en lui murmurant des paroles douce ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! L'autre homme ne cessait de dire à Reita qu'il était beau ainsi, mais Ruki le savait parfaitement bien, après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était aussi beau maintenant ! Ruki commençait vraiment s'impatienter ! L'autre n'arrêtait pas de coller Reita comme la pire des sangsues et cela le dérangeait. Il se racla – de manière très discrète bien entendu – la gorge et les deux hommes finirent par se décoller. Le nouvel arrivant regarda Ruki quelques instants, visiblement surpris. « M'en fou, de toute façon je suis bien plus beau que lui ! Je suis sûr que si on lui enlève son maquillage, c'est le pire des thons » Pensa Ruki.

« Oh, Uruha, je te présente Ruki, il est ici depuis plusieurs jours, il a eu un accident et s'est perdu dans la forêt, il a fini par arriver ici ! Ruki, je te présente Uruha, ta clé de sortie pour ici ! Sourit Reita.

- Enchanté, marmonnèrent Ruki et Uruha en même temps.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, ensuite tu me donnes ta liste de courses et je te ramène ça demain ! »

Les trois hommes s'installèrent à la table et burent un thé. Reita accompagna ensuite Ruki dans sa chambre pour qu'il rassemble le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, puis ils descendirent. Ils étaient à présent devant la porte d'entrée, de sortie aussi, en l'occurrence. Il était convenu qu'Uruha ramène Ruki dans la « civilisation ». De nouveau, Reita et Uruha se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, ce qui horripilait au plus haut point Ruki. Ils se séparèrent, puis vint le temps des adieux entre Reita et Ruki. Ils gardèrent une certaine distance, échangeant quelques mots, le regard un peu triste, puis Ruki s'approcha de Reita et le serra contre lui. Reita fut surpris, mais ne le repoussa pas, appréciant le contact de se petit corps contre le sien. Assez brutalement, Ruki attrapa la nuque de Reita et l'obligea à baisser un petit peu la tête avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Il embrassa plus ou moins chastement Reita plusieurs fois, puis décida d'approfondir les choses en immisçant lentement sa langue à la recherche de celle de son hôte. Il imagina un instant la tête que pouvait bien faire le dénommé Uruha, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Il caressa encore avec envie et passion la langue de Reita pendant quelques instants, puis ils se séparèrent, quelque peu essoufflés et le regard empli de questions pour Reita, tandis que celui de Ruki brillait d'une lueur malicieuse. Uruha informa qu'il était temps de partir. Ruki lança un dernier regard à Reita puis disparu dans le parc enneigé du manoir, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Ruki avait toujours été de nature possessive et voir Uruha coller Reita ne lui avait pas plu et avait ravivé se jalousie. Il avait vécu dans cette demeure plusieurs jours, avait rendu son hôte beau et cet Uruha sortait de nulle part et s'appropriait Reita en quelques secondes, le rejetant ainsi au second plan et Ruki détestait plus que tout être laissé de côté. Il avait alors voulu faire plus qu'une simple accolade pour saluer Reita, et l'idée du baiser l'avait ravi. Après tout Reita avait un caractère spécial, mais un physique attirant. Cet ermite de la forêt serait le sien et non celui d'un androgyne sorti de nulle part !

.

* * *

Ça vous à plu ? ^.^

Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je le trouve tout mignon XD

A bientôt ~ (dimanche, chapitre 3 de Uso ^^)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, drame

**Raiting** : T (PG-13 / 13+) pour l'instant

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki (à venir...) / Ruki x Aoi (mentionné) / Kai x Uruha

**Disclaimer** : The GazettE et Keiyuu ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.

**Note** : Keiyuu est le chanteur de Kra ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 6

.

Ruki et Uruha marchèrent quelques temps dans la forêt avant qu'Uruha ne dévie de chemin et arrive près d'une petite route où était garée sa voiture.

Le trajet en voiture était aussi silencieux que celui de la forêt. Uruha trouvait ce jeune homme vraiment étrange et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, tandis que Ruki n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler.

« J'avais peur que Reita vous ait un peu intimidé au départ, il n'est plus vraiment habitué à avoir de la compagnie et possède un caractère brutal, mais mes craintes étaient infondées vu la manière dont vous vous êtes quittés ! » Rit doucement Uruha qui voulait engagé la conversation car le silence devenait pesant.

Cependant, tout ce qu'il récolta fut un petit grognement du plus petit, qui n'avait visiblement pas très envie de discuter avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida tout de même à ouvrir la bouche, pour demander peu amicalement à l'ami de Reita :

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps Reita ? »

Uruha fut surpris de ce soudain tutoiement, car après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ne répliqua pas, de peur de froisser ce petit blond qui semblait déjà de forte mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, nous devions avoir trois ou quatre ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Tu dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé alors !

- Bien sûr, j'étais même là lorsque ça s'est produit !

- Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Uruha garda le silence quelques instants, il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec Ruki, bien que celui-ci semblait déjà très hostile envers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui raconter cet épisode intime et douloureux du passé de Reita si celui-ci ne lui en avait pas parlé !

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous raconter cela !

- Comme tu voudras, se renfrogna Ruki.

- Je vous dépose où ? Il reste encore pas mal de route, mais je préfère connaître ma destination ! Sourit Uruha.

- N'importe où du moment que je puisse trouver de la civilisation !

- Très bien ! »

Uruha lui dit où il devait se rendre, Ruki répondit que ce lieu serait parfait. Ils gardèrent de nouveau le silence, mais cela perturbait Uruha, il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui régnait dans sa voiture et cela le stressait. Il décida d'essayer une fois de plus d'engager la conversation.

« Je trouve que ce que vous avez fait à Reita est formidable !

- Pardon ? Demanda Ruki qui ne voyait pas de quoi l'androgyne voulait parler.

- Son visage ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il vous le montre ou vous laisse le toucher, car je suppose que c'est vous qui avez fait cela, mais je trouve cela remarquable ! Son visage n'est plus entièrement masqué et cela lui donne beaucoup de charme !

- Oui , se contenta de répondre Ruki. T'aurais pas un téléphone ?

- Si bien sûr ! Le vôtre n'a pas dû survivre à votre accident ! C'est pour appeler votre petit(e)-ami(e) ?

- Non, je n'ai juste plus de batterie, je vais appeler un ami à moi, Keiyuu. Mon copain est aux États-Unis, il ne doit même pas savoir que j'étais certainement porté disparu !

- Pardon ? S'étonna Uruha, il ne prend pas de nouvelles de vous ? Je sais que si je n'ai ne serait-ce que deux heures de retard, mon Kai panique lui !

- Kai ?

- Mon petit-ami ! Sourit Uruha.

- Oh, tu es en couple ?

- Oui, depuis quatre ans ! Répondit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

- Tu le trompes alors ? S'étonna Ruki.

- Pardon ? Paniqua Uruha, car l'idée de tromper Kai ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Ben avec Reita ! Vous m'aviez l'air vraiment proche tous les deux !

- Oh, soupira l'androgyne, visiblement soulagé. Vous vous méprenez ! Reita n'est qu'un grand ami à qui je tiens beaucoup ! Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de sortir avec lui ! Même avant qu'il s'isole, il était trop brute à mon goût ! Dit-il en souriant gentiment.

- Pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

- Un lien de très forte amitié ! Je suppose ! »

Ruki ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, le visage un peu moins contrarié qu'auparavant, ce qui fit s'interroger Uruha.

« Oh ! S'exclama tout à coup Uruha, tu étais jaloux ? »

Uruha venait de tilter, peut-être que la raison de l'hostilité de Ruki envers lui était due à cela, du moins, ses dernières phrase le laissait penser. Il souriait de toute ses dents en pensant qu'une personne s'était entichée de son ami l'ermite.

De son côté, Ruki se renfrogna une fois de plus, en marmonnant des « n'importe quoi » à tout va, mais il était soulagé de voir que rien de plus ne se passait entre eux. De plus, Uruha s'était enfin décidé à la tutoyer, ce qui lui plaisait, car il n'aimait pas le vouvoiement.

Depuis qu'Uruha lui avait passé le téléphone, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de composer de numéro, il profita de cette opportunité d'appeler son ami, pour détourner cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

_« Allô ?_

- Keiyuu ?

_- Ruki ? Ruki ? C'est bien toi ? Ruki ! Han mais je croyais que tu étais mort ! Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de mails, tu ne m'as jamais répondu, ton portable était éteint ! Ruki ! Ils ont retrouvé le corps de ton agent et la voiture et..._

- Kei ! Kei ! Calme-toi ! Je vais bien, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! Tu es à Tokyo en ce moment ?

_- Oui, on a fini notre tournée il y a trois jours ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis content de t'entendre Ruki !_

- Je suis content aussi ! On doit me déposer près de chez toi, je peux venir ?

_- Bien sûr ! Je... Ruki... »_

Le pauvre petit Keiyuu ne se remettait pas de l'appel de son ami, il s'était fait tellement de souci pour lui, que de l'entendre au bout du fil le remplissait de joie et de soulagement.

Ils raccrochèrent quelques mots plus tard, attendant impatiemment de se revoir. Ruki, lui, avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, entendre son ami lui avait fait du bien.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ses paroles, mais ton ami avait l'air vraiment heureux de t'entendre ! Constata Uruha.

- Il est soulagé, il me croyait mort !

- Oh...

- C'est demain que tu apportes les courses à Reita ? Demanda Ruki quelques instants plus tard.

- Oui, demain matin !

- Est-ce que si je te donne mon adresse, tu pourras venir chez moi avant, j'aimerai bien lui acheter un petit quelque chose, il m'a quand même hébergé et...

- Pas de soucis, sourit Uruha.

- Merci. » Murmura Ruki, mais Uruha l'entendit tout de même, ce qui élargit son sourire.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, quelques fois entrecoupés par de banales discutions lancées par Uruha. Ce dernier était content car Ruki s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui et répondait à ses questions, ce qui confirma dans son esprit, que Ruki était visiblement jaloux de sa relation avec Reita, car ce dernier s'était détendu après avoir appris qu'un simple lien d'amitié les liait.

Ils se quittèrent après avoir échangé adresses en numéros de téléphone, puis Ruki prit la direction de l'appartement de son ami, tandis qu'Uruha se dirigea vers le sien.

Lorsque Keiyuu ouvrit la porte, il fut choqué de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, ni coiffé, ni maquillé, et portant des vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Malgré cela, il lui sauta presque au cou tellement il était soulagé de le voir sain et sauf.

Ils discutèrent de la mésaventure peu commune de Ruki durant de longues heures, puis le plus petit décida de ramener son ami chez lui, histoire qu'il retrouve ses repères.

Keiyuu ne voulut pas rester avec Ruki une fois que celui-ci fut de retour dans son appartement, mais ils fixèrent un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Ruki mit son portable à charger, puis il alla se changer, arranger un minimum son apparence, car ce n'était pas parce qu'il était chez lui qu'il devait se négliger ! En sortant de sa salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui était maintenant allumé: une centaine d'appels et messages pour le travail l'attendaient, quelques appels de Keiyuu, et c'était tout. Il regarda de nouveau, après tout, il avait des centaines d'amis, même un petit-ami, ces gens-là devaient avoir pris de ses nouvelles pendant les jours où il n'était pas là tout de même ! Il regarda encore et encore, alluma son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails, et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant monter sournoisement des larmes aux bords de ses yeux, à part son ami Keiyuu, et ses supérieurs de travail, ce qui incluait sa mère, Ruki n'avait aucun message ou appel de ses autres ''amis''. Même Aoi n'avait pas daigné envoyer un simple ''salut'' ! Alors c'était cela la vérité ? Ruki est là, il organise des soirées, on l'invite aux nôtres, ça fait toujours classe de dire qu'un mannequin assez renommé y participera, alors on aime Ruki, on prend des nouvelles, mais quand Ruki disparaît de la circulation, qu'on retrouve la voiture et le cadavre de son agent, mais pas lui, personne n'appelle pour savoir si il est sauf ? Sa notoriété était-elle plus importante que lui-même aux yeux des autres ? Tous ces gens étaient donc des intéressés qui s'en foutaient de lui, et rien de plus ? Ruki savait que la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient étaient hypocrites, mais pour certaines, il n'aurait jamais cru cela. Il s'assit sur son canapé et se mit à réfléchir à tout cela, essayant de trouver une explication. Tout d'un coup, Ruki se dit que peut-être s'étaient-ils tous réunis et qu'ils avaient appelés ensemble, avec Keiyuu ou sa mère, et cela lui redonna de l'espoir. Peut-être se mentait-il, mais il avait besoin de croire que les gens l'aimaient et s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Il décida de sortir acheter le présent qu'il voulait offrir à Reita par l'intermédiaire d'Uruha. Il ne voulut pas appeler les gens qui s'occupaient de lui, de sa carrière, même sa mère, car celle-ci ne pensait qu'à la notoriété de son fils et non à son bien-être. Il voulait encore profiter de quelques instants avant de passer aux explications et à enchaîner les émissions télés et autres séances photos pour rattraper son retard et faire parler de lui grâce à sa « merveilleuse et incroyable survie », car selon Ruki, ce serait certainement ce qui se passerait une fois son retour annoncé. Après tout, son absence n'avait pas due être bonne pour sa carrière, mais ils lui laisseraient certainement une nouvelle chance avec son retour.

Alors qu'il flânait dans le rayon maquillage d'un très grand magasin, il croisa une de ses connaissances qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

« Shou ! L'interpella-t-il.

- Ruki ? S'étonna le dénommé Shou, je croyais que tu étais mort ! On a vu aux infos qu'ils avaient retrouvé ta voiture et...

- Non, j'ai survécu, je n'ai pas pu revenir avant à cause de la neige ! Sourit-il.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu étais mort !

- Et non ! »

Un silence gêné prit place entre les deux ''amis'', Ruki n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais Shou ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de lui faire la conversation.

« Tu... Tu as parlé à ta mère depuis ton retour ? Demanda Shou qui se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Ruki.

- Non, je viens juste de rentrer !

- Bon... Tu le sauras à un moment ou a un autre de toute façon ! Tout le monde te pensait mort, et ton agence ne pouvait pas rester avec une place vacante tu comprends, alors ils m'ont engagé, et ta mère s'occupe de moi, répondit Shou, un peu gêné.

- Oh... C'est pas grave, c'est gentil de m'avoir remplacé pendant mon absence ! Sourit Ruki.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas compris, c'est maintenant moi le détenteur de tes contrats...

- Mais...

- Ruki, tu sais comme moi que même après une semaine d'absence tu es mis sur la touche dans ce métier, toi c'est pire, tout le monde te pensait mort, tu as disparu pendant un moment ! Tes contrats m'ont été donnés, je ne vais pas les lâcher comme ça !

- Mais voyons, les gens vont comprendre !

- Tu es mort aux yeux des gens Ruki !

- Mais je suis vivant, hurla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'en prendre ! Tu t'expliqueras avec les autres si tu veux ! Je serai ravi de te voir ramper, pleurer et supplier pour retrouver ta place !

- Tu étais mon ami ! Chuchota Ruki qui sentait les morceaux de son cœur se briser davantage.

- Ruki, petit naïf que tu es ! Tout n'est qu'hypocrisie ici et tu le sais bien ! Si je ne t'avais pas côtoyé durant des années, jamais ta mère ne m'aurait appelé moi pour te remplacer ! Dans ce milieux, tu peux te considérer chanceux si tu n'as serait-ce qu'une personne dans ton entourage qui est avec toi juste pour ce que tu es ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile à trouver ! »

Shou quitta le rayon, laissant Ruki incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit en vitesse ses achats et retourna chez lui. Durant le trajet, il vit le visage de Shou partout et cela le dégouta d'avantage. Les murs, les magazines, les spots télés, tout lui renvoyait l'image de cet individu qui venait de réduire Ruki en miettes.

Arrivé chez lui, il se jeta sur son canapé et se mit à pleurer, il s'était cherché des excuses pour expliquer le comportement des autres, mais au fond, il n'y avait en fait plus grand monde qui se souciait de lui à présent.

.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, drame, UA

**Raiting** : T (pour l'instant)

**Warning** : aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Characters :** the GazettE, Keiyuu (Kra), mention de Shou (Alice nine)

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki (à venir...) / Ruki x Aoi (mentionné) / Kai x Uruha

**Disclaimer** : The GazettE et Keiyuu ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

* * *

.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Comme il avait été décidé, Uruha ramena Ruki chez lui, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour le jeune mannequin. A part son ami Keiyuu, personne n'avait vraiment pris de ses nouvelles alors qu'il avait des dizaines de personnes prétendant être son ami. En allant acheter le présent qu'il voulait offrir à Reita pour le remercier pour son hospitalité, Ruki rencontra un de ses collègues mannequins qui lui fit comprendre que durant son absence les choses avaient changées et qu'il n'avait plus sa place où il l'avait laissée.

.

.

Chapitre VII

.

Ce furent des coups répétés contre sa porte d'entrée qui tirèrent Ruki du sommeil. Il sursauta violemment et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le canapé encore tout habillé. Il avait dû s'endormir ici sans s'en rendre compte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, encore à moitié endormi. Ruki découvrit devant lui Keiyuu, tout sourire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça va, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. » Informa Ruki avant de laisser entrer son ami.

Ils s'assirent autour d'un thé et Keiyuu commença parler de tout et de rien, Ruki ne lui répondant que par des hochements de tête. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui inquiétait Keiyuu. Cependant, il n'en parla pas, connaissant Ruki depuis bien longtemps, il savait que Ruki n'aimait pas parler des ses problèmes et qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même si on avait le malheur de le forcer à se confier. Keiyuu décida donc de faire un long monologue sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie durant l'absence de Ruki, en espérant que cela change un peu les idées – visiblement sombres – qui devaient emplir l'esprit de Ruki.

Environ une heure après l'arrivée de Keiyuu, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ruki se leva péniblement et accueillit Uruha qui venait, comme promis la veille.

Ruki le fit entrer, mais quand ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, les yeux de l'androgyne s'écarquillèrent et il se stoppa net.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda Ruki, intrigué par l'attitude étrange de son nouvel invité.

Il suivit le regard d'Uruha, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait le pétrifier tout d'un coup, et tomba sur Keiyuu qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Tout d'un coup, Ruki eut une petite hypothèse et demanda à Uruha, qui visiblement essayait de parler sans grand succès :

« Tu es fan de Kra non ? »

Uruha hocha la tête, avant de la baisser, honteux de son attitude devant ce petit chanteur qu'il admirait. Cependant, son attitude était justifiée, il ne pensait vraiment pas tomber sur Keiyuu, un artiste qu'il admirait vraiment beaucoup en venant chez Ruki ! Ce dernier l'invita à prendre place autour de la table, et lui servit un thé. Uruha s'excusa pour son comportement, et laissa les deux autres finir leur conversation pendant qu'il détaillait du regard l'appartement de Ruki. Celui-ci était spacieux et clair. Le sol, quelques meubles, et les murs étaient entièrement habillés de blanc, ce qui donnait une atmosphère spéciale à cette demeure. Uruha préférait un appartement plus petit, un peu plus chargé où on se sent tout de suite à l'aise, tandis que l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait paraissait froid, et inhabité, le genre de logis que seules les personnes aisées peuvent avoir le luxe de se payer.

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de me préparer, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche là, ça va sûrement me rafraîchir les idée. Uruha tu parais avoir reconnu Keiyuu, vous pourriez peut-être parler un peu, après je te donne le cadeau pour Reita... » Dit Ruki d'un air fatigué, las, même Uruha songea que celui-ci ne paraissait vraiment pas en forme et qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier Ruki ce matin-là. Il acquiesça donc, ne se souciant pas du retard qu'il prenait, puis sourit timidement à Keiyuu.

Ruki disparut en direction de sa salle de bain et réapparut environ une demi-heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps-là, Uruha avait discuté avec le chanteur, même s'il était intimidé au début, le courant était vite passé entre eux et les discutions étaient à présent bien animées.

Lorsque Ruki revint dans la cuisine, Uruha fut surpris par la tenue et le charisme qui émanaient de celui-ci. En effet, il ne portait plus les vêtements de Reita, était coiffé et maquillé de façon à mettre en valeur ses points de charme, et dégageait une impression de classe qui laissa Uruha hébété quelques instants. Alors que Ruki se dirigeait vers eux, il se rendit compte qu'une énorme valise précédait le mannequin et lui demanda amusé :

« Tu lui a acheté quoi à Reita pour que cela prenne autant de place ? »

Ruki resta silencieux deux minutes, détaillant son appartement du regard, puis, sans pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, il répondit enfin.

« J'aimerai t'accompagner jusque chez lui, j'aurai aimé le remercier en main propre si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- Non, bien sûr, mais tu sais, je pense que tu l'as déjà bien remercié hier tu sais ! » Rit doucement Uruha.

Le sourire de Ruki s'effaça, ce qui n'échappa ni à Keiyuu, ni à Uruha, bien que ce dernier ne comprit pas la réaction du plus petit.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda Keiyuu dans l'oreille d'Uruha.

- En partant, Ruki a sauté sur le pauvre Reita pour l'embrasser, rit-il encore.

- Ruki, soupira Keiyuu, je croyais que tu étais mieux qu'Aoi sur ce point-là !

- J'avais mes raison Kei ! Et puis Aoi s'en fout de plus en plus de moi ! Je n'ai même pas reçu un message ou un appel de lui pendant mon absence ! » S'énerva Ruki.

Un froid s'installa, aucun des deux hommes face à Ruki n'osant parler.

« On peut y aller, je suis fatigué » Déclara Ruki.

Uruha hocha la tête, n'osant pas contrarier le plus petit qui paraissait de forte mauvaise humeur. Il avait l'impression de revoir le Ruki qu'il avait rencontré chez Reita, quand celui-ci croyait qu'il y a avait plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Reita.

Ils descendirent tous les trois devant l'immeuble de Ruki et, pendant qu'Uruha chargeait la valise de Ruki dans le coffre déjà chargé des courses pour Reita, Ruki s'écarta quelque peu avec Keiyuu pour lui parler doucement.

« Je ne pense pas revenir Kei !

- Uruha conduit si mal que ça ? S'étonna Keiyuu. Tu veux que je te conduise ?

- Abruti ! Le taquina Ruki. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Reita accepte mon offre, je ne reviendrai pas ici avant un moment.

- Mais... Quelle offre ? Pourquoi ? Paniqua Keiyuu.

- Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment déroulées comme je l'avais imaginé. J'ai eu un accident, je reviens, mais le monde me croit mort. J'ai perdu mon boulot, je pourrais toujours aller voir mon patron et le supplier, mais à quoi bon... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point on pouvait jeter et oublier les gens et ça m'écœure ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'humilier encore plus. Mon petit-ami présumé n'a pas pris de mes nouvelles depuis six semaines en tout, mes amis, hormis toi, m'ont complètement oubliés, j'ai rencontré Shou qui me l'a confirmé. Et par dessus tout, ma mère me reniera si elle sait que je suis encore en vie, mais que j'ai perdu mon travail ! Ma vie a été détruite Kei... Je veux oublier... Reita est gentil, il a bien prit soin de moi. Il est étrange et asocial, mais il a un côté vraiment charmant !

- Tu dois le trouver vraiment charmant pour l'embrasser pour le remercier ! Tu peux faire ta salope sur tes photos, mais dans la vraie vie tu es loin d'en être une, ça m'a vraiment étonné ! Rit doucement Keiyuu.

- Il est vraiment gentil, et je n'ai pas aimé la façon qu'avait Uruha de se comporter vis-à-vis de lui, je les trouvais trop proches. Tu me connais bien, mon caractère possessif aussi...

- Plutôt oui ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu as réussis à rester avec Aoi de ce fait ! Le coupa Keiyuu.

- Je dois beaucoup l'aimer je suppose... Répondit Ruki pensivement. Donc, si on reprend, tu imagines, pendant plusieurs temps j'ai vécu seul avec un homme que j'ai appris à connaître et apprécier et là, un androgyne sortit de nulle part commence lui tourner autour...

- Tu as voulu clamer ta propriété alors ! S'exclama Keiyuu le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, tu sais, je suis plutôt du genre impulsif ! J'ai appris après que Reita et Uruha n'étaient qu'amis et qu'Uruha avait quelqu'un...

- Et maintenant tu m'abandonnes ! Dit Keiyuu en baissant les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas de réseau là-bas, ni Internet, mais je pourrais te donner des nouvelles par Uruha. Il vient régulièrement faire les courses pour Reita !

- Tu vas me manquer !

- Rien n'est encore fait, je ne sais même pas s'il acceptera ! »

La discussion prit fin lorsqu'Uruha appela Ruki et l'informa que l'heure du départ était arrivée. Ruki salua Keiyuu d'un sourire chaleureux et d'un signe de tête, puis prit la place du passager dans le véhicule d'Uruha.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Ruki gardant son regard perdu dans le vague, ressassant sans cesse les mêmes pensées, inlassablement.

Quand la lumière se fit plus sombre, Ruki releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'ils commençaient pénétrer dans la foret. Il devint alors nerveux. Toute sa décision reposait sur un coup de tête et il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne, mais la vie venait de le décevoir. Lui qui croyait tout avoir venait de tout perdre et il n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de se reconstruire, il savait que tout ceci ne l'humilierai que plus devant les autres.

Lorsqu'Uruha stoppa le moteur, Ruki revint brutalement à la réalité. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit prendre sa valise, avant de suivre Uruha sur le petit sentier qu'il fallait emprunter durant deux kilomètres avant de trouver la demeure de Reita.

Reita... Ce nom ne cessait de tourner dans le tête de Ruki. Comment allait-il réagir après ce qui s'était passé lors de leurs adieux ? Accepterait-il sa proposition ? L'abandonnerait-il lui aussi ?

Autant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses, qui se multiplièrent dans la tête du jeune mannequin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de fer finement forgées qui marquaient le début du domaine de Reita...

.

* * *

Note : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
